Outed?
by XxMNinjaxX
Summary: Story 3 of the "Akane's Sister" series. Set during Yuruyuri Season 2, right before Season 2 Episode 11. A prompt proposed by 5x5shadow5: What if Kyouko tried to get Akane to admit that she's in love with Akari?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuruyuri! It belongs to its creator, Namori-sensei!**

**This story's prompt was proposed by 5x5shadow5. Here's how I think the situation would go. :)**

**Note: I believe that Akane and Kyouko are both very intelligent people.**

**If anybody is wondering what my interpretation of Akane's character is, and what type of character I write her as, is: This story, and Kyouko's revelations about Akane, answer those questions.**

* * *

Outed?

The front door of the Akaza household slammed open abruptly, a loud, cheerful voice cutting through the comfortable and serene silence that filled the residence.

"Akari~! I'm home~!" Toshino Kyouko grinned as she removed her shoes and walked into Akari's house.

"I was on my way to the convenience store and thought I'd drop by. Got any rum-raisin? Yui and Chinatsu-chan didn't have any. So- ….." The blond girl stopped abruptly as she entered the house's living room to see a marginally awkward scene.

Akari Akaza sat at her living room coffee table, looking intently at a self-drawn portrait. But that wasn't what made the situation awkward. What had made Kyouko pause, was the fact that sitting directly behind Akari, with her hand over Akari's, and her chin resting gently on the younger girl's shoulder…was Akane Akaza.

Akari looked up in surprise, sending a cheerful smile to Kyouko. "Oh, hi, Kyouko-chan!" The red-haired middle school student removed herself from Akane's light embrace and walked toward her blond friend. The purple-eyed girl's calm and natural demeanor showed that she obviously had not been bothered by the rather intimate position she had formerly been in with her sister… "What brings you here?"

"Um…I wanted some rum-raisin…" Kyouko paused, stealing a glance at Akane, who had remained sitting at the coffee table quietly, casually watching the exchange with a polite smile. The ordinarily hyper blond looked back to Akari. "…Wh…What were you just doing…?"

Akari laughed pleasantly. "Oh! Onee-chan and I were just drawing! I've been having trouble with my drawing technique, so Onee-chan agreed to help me improve it! She's so great at everything she does. Her teaching has really helped me!"

"Oh…" Kyouko said awkwardly, her gaze flickering to the drawing which lay resting on the table. The self-portrait was quite good…it was obvious that a fairly skilled artist had helped Akari with her technique… Kyouko winced inwardly as a thought crossed her mind. _'By guiding Akari's hand as she made the pencil-strokes…'_ The blond girl forced her thoughts to return to the conversation she was currently having with Akari. "…Well, that's…nice…" she said carefully.

"Yeah…." Akari nodded, an innocent smile still on her face. The smile was suddenly replaced by a frown. "Oh, but…I'm sorry, Kyouko-chan. I don't think we have any rum raisin in the house. I'm pretty sure my dad finished the last container yesterday…"

Kyouko shook her head, her expression turning serious in a rare moment of concern. "That's ok, Akari. I was actually hoping to talk to you."

Akane stood from her seated position at the coffee table, sending a pleasant smile at Akari and Kyouko. "I'll give you two some privacy, then," the university student said, making her way toward the room's exit.

"Wait," Kyouko said, looking at the older girl.

Akane turned back toward Kyouko, looking at the blond in surprise at the unexpected address. _'I'm fairly sure that this girl is Toshino; the one Akari has been friends with for awhile…I remember her and, I believe it was, Funami Yui, coming to our house a lot when Akari was younger…'_ "…Is there anything you need, Toshino-chan?"

Kyouko gave Akane a pleasant grin. "I was hoping that I could talk to you too."

"Oh," the red-haired university student replied, her eyebrows raised in slight confusion. _'I wonder why one of Akari's friends is interested in talking with me as well…' _The popular girl pushed her emotions of surprise aside. Her expression returned to her usual pleasant smile as she turned back around, gesturing toward the living room's couch. "That's fine. Feel free to have a seat on the couch, then. I'll make us some tea." The red-haired beauty moved to head towards the kitchen, but was stopped once again by Kyouko.

"That's alright," Kyouko said as she walked to the couch, sitting on one side of it and casually flinging an arm over the back, "I'm not really in the mood for tea." She smiled at Akari as the younger girl sat next to her, on the middle seat of the couch. "Plus, I have some pretty important questions I have to ask you guys." Kyouko's smile turned into an enthusiastic grin as she met Akari's gaze.

Akari returned Kyouko's grin with an interested smile of her own. "Oh, really, Kyouko-chan? That sounds fun!"

Akane paused hesitantly for a moment before pushing her feelings of unease aside and walking to the couch, her pleasant smile still intact. _'I'm receiving a rather…strange vibe from this girl…She's planning something…'_

Akane sat down on the opposite end of the couch, next to Akari. _'But…What is she planning?'_ Akane leaned forward to look at Kyouko, sending the blond girl an intrigued smile. "Ara, yes, what are you planning to ask us, Toshino-chan?"

The blue-eyed girl shot a smile at Akane. The popular girl's heart stopped in alarm as she saw the serious intent behind the blond's pleasant smile.

"Well first of all…" Kyouko's gaze then returned to Akari, the seriousness in her grin disappearing. "Akari, is there anybody you like?"

Akari giggled, giving Kyouko a friendly reply, "Kyouko-chan! We've already talked about love! My answer's still the same as it was the last time: I love you and Yui-chan! And all our other friends too!"

Kyouko laughed. "Oh, right! Sorry about that. I was just wondering if your answer had changed in the past year… Anyway…"

Kyouko leaned forward, addressing Akane. "What about you, Akaza-san?"

Akane laughed, her light-hearted expression concealing her inner discomfort and wariness. _'So that's the information she's after…'_

The gears of Kyouko's mind were also working behind the blue-eyed girl's goofy smile. _'I know she knows what I'm asking here…Let's see how she'll react!'_

"Oh, no one in particular…" Akane replied casually, "Although a few classmates have expressed their interest in me, I've been much too focused on my studies as well as with paying for college to even think about matters such as romance…"

Akari smiled fondly at her sister. "Onee-chan, you're so responsible!"

Akane returned the red-haired middle school student's smile with a genuine one of her own. "Thank you, Akari."

'_Well played,'_ Kyouko thought with a grin. "Really, Akaza-san?" Once again, the blue-eyed girl looked directly at Akane. "A hot girl like you has gotta' get about a million offers a day. Isn't there anybody at your school you've noticed? …Or anybody _outside_ of school you've had your eye on?"

Akane's pleasant smile remained on her face. _'She's gradually getting more direct…I wonder how long she intends to keep this game going…I'll have to figure out a way to get Akari out of the room so I can speak with Toshino-san directly…' _"No, there hasn't been anybody…"

Kyouko paused for a moment, looking away and suppressing the urge to frown._'…Boo~… I'm getting bored. No matter what I imply, this girl's not gonna crack. And Akari's obviously not going to notice anything… Looks like I'll just have to come out and say it.'_ The mischievous expression in Kyouko's eyes changed to a direct one as she returned her gaze to the older Akaza sister. This subtle change did not go undetected by Akane.

Toshino Kyouko opened her mouth to speak.

'_I'll have to act quickly before she says what I think she will!-'_

"Oh, Toshino-chan, I just remembered... we might have some rum-raisin ice cream after all." The college student shifted her attention toward the lavender-eyed girl sitting between her and Kyouko. "…Akari, would you mind going to the basement's refrigerator and looking for the rum-raisin? You might have to search for it for awhile, but I'm almost certain that we have a container of it in that refrigerator."

"Ok, Onee-chan," Akari consented with an innocent smile, blissfully unaware of the panic hidden within her sister's cheerful expression, as well as of the true source of the surprise felt by her friend. The purple-eyed girl stood up, walking happily out of the living room's door.

Once Akane was certain that Akari was out of earshot, she turned to Kyouko with a serious but pleasant expression. "I know you've discovered my secret, Toshino-san."

Kyouko looked back at the red-haired girl with an equally serious but pleasant expression. The only difference was that Kyouko's expression was tinted with a hint of amusement. "Yes, Akaza-san, I have."

"We don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point… Why do you want Akari to know about my secret as well?" After saying this aloud, Akane's facial features could not help but to betray her desire to conceal the genuine fear she was feeling inside. _'…Is there anything I can do anymore…? No, there truly isn't…This girl is more clever than I'd thought. She calculated the futility of that particular situation before I had much time to stall. If this girl really wants to tell Akari about my feelings…I have no way to stop her from doing so. Once Akari comes back into this room…it's all over for me…'_

The unintended slip in Akane's mask was noticed by Kyouko. The façade of pleasantness that had been part of the blue-eyed girl's demeanor was replaced with a genuine expression of confusion. This change in demeanor was not detected by Akane, however, as the red-haired girl's consciousness had already begun falling onto her own worry. Kyouko raised her eyebrow, looking questioningly at the university student on the opposite side of the couch. "…Don't you want her to know too?..."

Akane sighed, looking down at her hands which now lay folded in her lap in a subconscious expression of nervousness. "…No."

The blond girl tilted her head slightly to the side. "No?"

Akane's gaze remained on her folded hands. "That's correct…" The red-haired beauty looked up at the blue-eyed girl. "I don't ever intend to inform Akari of my feelings."

"But, don't you want to be with her?"

Akane looked away from the younger girl, her expression clouded with honest inner-conflict and worry. This break in the older girl's mask was also not missed by Kyouko.

"Yes, Toshino-san, I do, but…."

"But…?"

Akane bit her lip. "…No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I love her. That's why…"

After the university student paused, Kyouko nodded her head, signaling for Akane to go on. The red-haired girl frowned slightly, taking a breath.

"I want her to be happy, and…I know that this means that I should her from the full extent my feelings…" The beautiful girl suppressed a conflicted sigh. "I'm aware that nothing good could come of a situation in which I confess my impure feelings to her and they are unrequited …I... am also aware of the fact that Akari will never return my feelings…" A pain-filled look conquered Akane's features. Kyouko's eyebrows raised again in surprise. "I can't help the fact that I love her, though. It's… a rather complicated matter to explain…"

Kyouko tilted her head to the side casually, continuing to observe the girl next to her. "We've got time. Akari will probably spend hours looking for that ice cream that's not really there..."

Akane cringed, her new guilt for her previous actions showing on her (now almost entirely unmasked) face. "Ah, yes…I hadn't thought about that…"

"It's fine, we don't have to take too long."

Akane gave a small, sad smile. "Thank you… I'd rather not let Akari worry for any longer…"

"I know," the blue-eyed blond paused for a moment, "…That's why I won't tell Akari about your feelings for her."

Akane's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise. She looked into the middle school student's blue eyes.

"You won't?"

"Yeah," Kyouko shrugged casually. "Your secret's safe with me. It's clear to me that you'll never hurt Akari or anything." The blond girl smiled earnestly at the red-haired university student.

"When I first saw your room, I was worried that you were some sort of creepy, yandere, stalker siscon. But after getting to know you, I've realized that you're just a really crazy, super pervy, kinda stalker-ish; but still really smart, caring, and by-nature gentle, siscon."

After a moment of surprise, Akane laughed, an honest smile appearing on her face. She returned the blue-eyed girl's gaze. "I appreciate your understanding, Toshino-san."

"No problem, Akaza-san. But you can go back to calling me Toshino-chan. You don't have to be afraid, or wary of me anymore."

The red-haired beauty laughed again, looking at Kyouko fondly. "Understood. You can call me whatever you'd like to as well."

A mischievous grin appeared on Kyouko's face. "Hmm…What about, Siscon-chan?"

Akane sweatdropped. "No…"

"Aw, come on! That's a perfect nickname!" The blond girl's demeanor expressed her increasing excitement.

"I thought you'd promised to never tell Akari about my feelings for her…?"

Kyouko jutted out her lower lip in thought. "Yeah, but, that doesn't mean that I can't call you Siscon-chan." The blue-eyed student looked at Akane honestly. "Akari's so oblivious, she won't know what the nickname really means."

Akane sighed. It was apparent that the younger girl was not going to yield easily from this decision…

"What do I have to do in order to get you to never call me Siscon-chan?"

Kyouko's eyebrows rose with interest as she grinned at the older girl. "Oooh, so you're trying to bribe me, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hmmm….ok….." Kyouko thought seriously about what she could ask for from the university student.

The doujinshi-creator's eyes lit up. "..Oh! Rum-raisin!"

Akane thought for a moment, an idea coming to her a second later. "Ok. I happen to have a part-time job at Wac'Donalds. I could arrange it so that you could receive free rum-raisin Wac'flurries whenever you'd want to."

The blond girl placed her hand under her chin in an expression of interest. "I'm liking this…tell me more."

Akane couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's antics. "All you'll need to do is go to the branch I work at, tell them your name, request a rum-raisin Wac'flurry, and you'll get one. Free of charge." Akane paused, looking to the side to think for a moment. "This arrangement will take effect tomorrow, after I've had the opportunity to go to my workplace and inform my boss of your special circumstances. Excluding the details about why, of course…I'm certain that he'll accept my terms without question, however." The red-haired beauty turned back to send a smile directly at the blond girl next to her. "Sound like a good deal?"

Kyouko's grin grew even wider. "Yes!"

"Good." Akane rose from her seat. "Shall I go retrieve Akari, then?"

"Yeah."

Akane walked toward the living room's door, pausing briefly before exiting.

"As I'd suspected, you're quite clever, Toshino-chan. It's truly been a pleasure getting to know you better." She sent Kyouko a rare, fond grin.

The middle schooler returned the university student's expression with a matching one. "Yep. You too, Akaza-san."

"Ara, thank you."

"No problem."

With that pleasant exchange, Akane left the room to save Akari from her worry over the non-existent rum-raisin in the basement's refrigerator.

* * *

**The friendly element of this story was also inspired by **_**(Spoiler! Don't read the next line if you're not ok with reading a spoiler of a possible future Yuruyuri anime scene)**_** Akane and Kyouko's innocent "eye-contact conversation" in the manga. That cracked me up. (How can you have an eye-contact conversation with a person who never opens their eyes?) X3 The friendly moment was great to read. :)**

**I believe it's possible that Kyouko and Akane would have a still distant/discreet, but earnest and friendly relationship after the events in this fanfic. :)**


	2. Bonus Chapter: Extras

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuruyuri! It belongs to its creator, Namori-sensei! And I don't own Men In Black! That belongs to whoever created/and/or owns it!**

**Here's some omakes that I believe would have taken away something from the more serious mood of the main story, if I were to have placed them at the end of the first chapter. I felt that they had to be published, though, so here's a bonus chapter!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Outed? Extras

Omake 1:

**Akari:** *opens basement refrigerator and smiles happily* "There you are, Rum-Raisin-san!"

**Container of Rum-Raisin that Actually IS in the Basement's Refrigerator:** (In the same tone as A-kariii~n!) "Rum-Rai-siiin~!" *disappears*

**Akari: **"Whaaaa?! No, Rum-Raisin-san, come back! I need you for Kyouko-chan!" *panics*

Omake 2: (continued from Omake 1)

**Akari:** "Wahhh! It's gone~!"

**Akane:** *enters scene, unaware of the fact that there had actually been a container of rum-raisin and that it had disappeared* "Don't worry, Akari! I made a mistake. We don't have any rum-raisin after all; I'm so sorry…" *apologetically consoles Akari*

**Kyouko:** *enters scene* "Yeah, because it disappeared. Just like you do, Akari!"

**Akari:** "..." *begins to cry*

**Akane:** "Toshino-chan! Why would you say that?" *worriedly tries to console Akari* "It's ok, Akari. You're always a very important person to me." *hugs Akari gently*

**Kyouko:** "Aw, don't worry, it was just a joke, Akari and Siscon-chan!"

**Akane:** "The fact that it was said in jest doesn't change the fact that it hurt Akari's feelings. Please apologize to-… *pauses as she realizes something* "….Toshino-chan, I thought that we'd agreed that you would never call me that name?"

**Kyouko:** *looks up in thought* "…Oh yeah, I forgot about that for a second…"

**Akari:** *stops crying* *looks at Akane, confused* "Onee-chan…What did Kyouko-chan mean when she called you 'Siscon-chan'?..."

**Akane:** *thinks in relief* '_Well, at least Akari isn't sad anymore…but…'_ *thinks worriedly* _'Oh dear…This could be a problem…'_

Omake 3: (continued from Omake 2)

**Kyouko:** "I'm sorry, Akari. As an apology, I'll write a story tonight that makes you the main character of tomorrow's Yuruyuri anime episode."

**Akari:** *smiles good-naturedly* "I forgive you, Kyouko-chan. Thanks!" *is cheerful again*

**Kyouko:** *smiles back at Akari happily* *then turns to Akane* "And I'm sorry, Akaza-san. As an apology, I'll let you use this." *hands Akane a _Men In Black_ memory-eraser device*

**Akane:** "Thank you, Toshino-chan. But, what is it?"

**Kyouko:** *grins* "Just point it at Akari, and press the button. I already have it set to the appropriate time. Oh, and close your eyes when you press the button."

**Akane:** "…Is it safe? I don't want Akari to get hurt…Nishigaki-sensei didn't invent it, did she?"

**Kyouko:** *laughs* "Haha, no. It's totally safe. Here, I'll do it for you." *puts on a pair of sunglasses, covers Akane's eyes, and uses the memory-erasing device on Akari*

**Akane:** "Toshino-chan! What just-"

**Akari:** *blinks* "…Onee-chan?...Kyouko-chan?... *comes out of her temporary daze* "…Huh? When did you get here, Kyouko-chan? And…why are we in the basement…? …Onee-chan, weren't you going to help me draw my self-portrait…? ..." *is very confused*

**Akane:** *is silent in complete shock* "…"

**Kyouko:** *removes sunglasses and grins* ^_^

**Akane:** *still shocked* "…...Toshino-chan…Please do me a favor…..Never allow me to get a hold of that device…I don't trust myself, or rather…the darker part of myself, with it…"

**Kyouko:** "Sure thing." *throws the advice away*

**Akari:** *even more confused* "Whaaat…?"

* * *

**I loved Yuruyuri Season 2 episode 11!**

_***Spoiler alert!***__**I love how Akane was portrayed. :) Thank you so much, Namori-sensei! That was the best episode ever! X3**_

**Note: After seeing the episode, I've concluded that on the timeline of my stories, "Outed" will have occurred soon before Season 2 episode 11. :) **

_***Spoiler Alert!* Which will answer the question: "How did Kyouko know so much about Akane?" **_**^_^**


End file.
